


Connected

by auroraphilealis (athousandrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009, 2009 Phan, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: It’s 2009. Dan and Phil are in a long distance relationship, and while they’ve had more sex than they count on one hand, they’ve never properly done it. Dan’s tired of waiting, but Phil’s not so ready to let them go all the way, so he gives Dan the next best thing.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> My anons asked for thigh fucking, and they got thigh fucking.

It wasn’t unusual for Dan and Phil to end up snogging on Phil’s bed for hours at a time when Dan came over. In fact, it was more the norm than anything else; the two starting out the afternoon when Dan arrived with the pillows propped up and a laptop smashed between them on the bed while they sat snuggled against each other smiling and talking quietly about how much they’d missed each other over the course of the last few days, only for it to quickly dissolve into wild kisses and Phil pressing Dan backwards into the sheets and snogging the life out of him until he was breathless and red in the face.

It also wasn’t all that unusual for snogging to turn into hands jobs or blowjobs with a few dry humping sessions thrown in for good measure near the beginning. They were essentially two horny teenagers after all, with Phil only 22 and Dan 18, so it wasn’t that strange for them to be all over each other once they got the chance. Their relationship was also often long distance, which made it difficult for them to handle themselves when they finally got to be together, and therefore, it was kind of a miracle they’d never actually had sex.

Not for lack of trying, however.

Phil’s lips were just as warm as they always were as they pressed insistently against Dan’s mouth, his tongue swiping along the seam of Dan’s lips and pressing inside the moment Dan’s lips parted in reaction. His body was hard and solid where it hovered over Dan’s, and his cock had been digging into Dan’s stomach for a good few minutes now. Everything about him was sending shivers down Dan’s spine, and he could feel the heat and want curling deep inside his abdomen the same it always did when Phil touched him.

They were both shirtless, their jeans unbuttoned and their zips half pulled down, but they’d gotten distracted from shoving their hands down each others pants by Dan pulling Phil back in for an insistent, biting kiss only minutes before. He didn’t regret it though, because tonight, he wanted so much more than Phil’s mouth or his hands around his cock. He wanted _all_ of him, and if he were being honest, he’d settle for Phil’s dick inside of _him_ if that was what it took to get them to have proper sex for once.

The kisses were nothing more than distractions to get Phil good and riled up, and it seemed to be working. Dan could practically feel Phil’s cock throbbing against his stomach, insistent in the way it pressed into him. Phil’s hips had been rocking for a while now, little keening whines escaping past pressed lips as Phil worked to hold himself together the way only _Phil_ could.

How many times now had Dan tried to tell Phil he was ready for more, and his boyfriend had said no? How many different times had Dan tried to push when Phil had looked gone with pleasure, only for Phil to stop everything and stare at Dan with such a disapproving look that Dan had stopped asked? How many times had Dan wanted, begged, and pleaded, when Phil’s lips had been hallowed around his cock, and Phil had simply sucked him harder until he was coming?

Dan was tired of waiting. He wanted more, more than he’d ever wanted anything else in the world, and tonight he planned on getting it.

Phil was still kissing him. His hands were tight on Dan’s shoulders, fingers tracing lightly over his skin like he couldn’t get enough. It was making every last part of Dan tremble, and he moaned into Phil’s mouth because he couldn’t help it. He’d always been so easily turned on by every last one of Phil’s touches, and he knew that was probably never going to change.

“Phil,” Dan gasped against his lips, rocking his hips up against his boyfriend, and shuddering at the way the pressure made his dick throb behind his pants. “On your back,” he begged, because there was no way in hell he was letting Phil be on top of him if Dan wanted to get his way tonight.

As Dan had known he would, Phil merely nodded and agreed instantly, pulling away from Dan and rolling over on his bed to allow for Dan to take his place on top of Phil. Dan moved so his arms bracketed Phil on either side of his head, and used one knee to shove Phil’s legs apart so he could climb in between them. Phil’s pale face was perfectly flushed, dark fringe hanging in his eyes and masking the blue, green, yellow until it looked almost purple in the dark.

“You’re gorgeous,” Dan gasped, because he couldn’t help it, and swallowed Phil’s answering laugh with a kiss. The sound felt like heaven against Dan’s mouth, and he found his hands wandering down Phil’s perfect chest as he kissed him as hard as he could. He wanted everything with Phil more than he’d wanted anything with anybody else, and the fact that he hadn’t gotten to properly gotten to give all of himself to Phil, connect in the most precious of ways, still made his chest ache.

He was ready. He was so, so fucking ready, and he just wished that Phil would give him what his body so desperately craved.

Dan’s body lowered until his hips were grinding small circles into Phil’s. Phil was gasping underneath him, making those lovely, grumbly noises Dan had grown to recognize as a sign that Phil was getting proper riled up, that he was close to losing control and rutting up into Dan like his life depended on it. Dan felt a grin spread across his cheeks as he realized that he had Phil _exactly_ where he wanted him.

“Phil,” Dan said again, only for his words to be cut off by Phil’s hand grasping tight to the skin of his forearm, pupils blown and eyes wide with want so clear and desperate that Dan actually thought he might get what he wanted without him having to even ask.

“Daniel,” Phil growled, his voice that husky, deep sound Dan had grown to love, “Stop fucking teasing and get on with it,” he continued, eyes wild with naked need and desire.

But it wasn’t the words Dan had been hoping for, and he slowed his hips further still until they were a proper tease, just enough to whisper along Phil’s length and -

Phil growled again. His hands found Dan’s hips, and he forced him down with a single push that punched the breath from Dan’s lungs. He gasped as Phil’s lips found his neck, and his hips ground up to press into Dan’s, their undone jeans slipping along each other until their clothes were so ruffled their cock heads were actually brushing through the slits in their boxers. Hard, and pulsing red, the tips every so slightly wet with the beginnings of precum, their cocks sprang to life between them, and Dan moaned so loudly that he actually felt embarrassment begin to seep through his bones.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan gasped in reaction, the words mumbled against vicious lips that so clearly wanted so much _more_. Why weren’t they fucking yet, honestly? Didn’t Phil want to be inside of Dan, didn’t he want Dan inside of him. “Please,” Dan whined. “I need more,” he begged, and prayed that Phil would understand.

Phil didn’t stop moving. He’d started making this long, drawn out growling sound, his lips moving back and forth from Dan’s to the skin of Dan’s jaw, to his neck, unsure where he wanted them to land. His hips were kicking in an uncoordinated rhythm, like he’d lost control just the way Dan had wanted him to, but it seemed to be backfiring on Dan completely.

Normally, Phil was so strong, so composed. No matter what Dan did to him, he was capable of pulling himself back, holding out, staying strong. Right then, it seemed like he’d lost it, and for all of a moment, Dan thought that he had won.

And then, Phil said, “So take it,” and reached between his and Dan’s bodies to grasp their cocks together in one hand, squeezing just tight enough to tell Dan exactly what he had in mind.

A long, drawn out moan pulled from Dan’s throat, and he threw his head forward to bury his face in Phil’s neck, the feeling of overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins like fire. He wanted more, so much more, wanted Phil’s fingers brushing over him and jerking him to completion while the warmth of Phil’s cock painting cum alongside him, the same way he’d come a million times in the past; and yet, at the same time, Dan wanted even more.

He shook and he shuddered as Phil’s hand began to move, his teeth nipping at Dan’s ear, his voice a soft hiss of hot words in Dan’s mouth as he whispered just how sexy he thought Dan was, just how good his voice, and the feel of his skin, but it wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t enough, and Dan found himself sobbing into Phil’s neck as he reached up with tight fists to grasp at Phil’s shoulders and beg him to stop.

“More, Phil. Please, I want - I want so much more. Stop, stop, _please_.”

For a moment, Dan thought he’d pushed Phil too far. Had he found the place where there was no turning back, where Phil couldn’t make himself stop, couldn’t pull away to frown at Dan or, more importantly, stop what he was doing and make sure Dan was okay? Then, after another two furious pulls of their cocks, the heads brushing together with delicious tension that made Dan _ache_ for more, Phil stopped.

He stopped, his chest heaving, limbs shaking, and fell back against the pillows with his arms pulled expressly away from Dan’s body, and his head turned away.

“Get off,” he grunted, much to Dan’s surprise.

Had he done something wrong?

“Dan. Please. Get off, or I’m not - or I’m not going to be able to stop at all.”

The words were like a dose of cold water, and Dan rolled away from Phil in an instant until they were laying side by side, dicks throbbing and hard between their thighs. Dan’s face was red, his eyes and his cheeks wet, and his gaze firm on the ceiling above.

They were silent.

The moment was full of tense confusion and distress, but mostly, Dan was berating himself for ruining the moment.

A sob wrenched itself from his chest.

Instantly, Phil was rolling to him and taking Dan’s chin lightly in his hand, eyes strangely clear despite the large depth of the pupil, and lips turned down in a regretful smile.

“Dan, Dan, please don’t cry. It’s okay. We don’t have to - you don’t have to do this for me, I-” But Dan didn’t let Phil finish. He leaned forward with another wretched sob and he pressed his lips to Phil’s until Phil had no choice but to kiss him back. He licked into his boyfriend's mouth and he sucked at his lip, and he tasted the feel of Phil’s tongue against his until he was proper sobbing into the kiss. Then, and only then, did he allow Phil push him away.

But he didn’t let him speak.

Instead, he shoved his face into Phil’s chest, and he spoke rushed words himself, because he felt unwanted and rejected and he wanted nothing more than to finish what they’d started so Phil could wrap his arms around Dan and Dan could feel like he belonged.

“I didn’t want to stop, I didn’t want to stop. I just want _more_ Phil. I want to feel you all over me, connected to me. I want to be with you _like that_ , and I’m ready, Phil _, please_ ,” he begged. His voice was strained with the sound of held back sobs and overwhelming emotion. Suddenly, Dan knew he didn’t care who fucked who, he didn’t care about the pleasure they way he’d convinced himself otherwise before; he just wanted to feel like Phil wanted every part of him, even the parts that, logically, were not so clean.

“I want you to fuck me, Phil,” he continued after a moment, the words loud and clear despite his sniffles, despite his fear. “I want you all around me. I _need_ it, Phil.”

Dan’s words were met with silence, but Phil did not let him go. His hands had come up and around Dan a long time ago, desperate to hold him close and comfort him the way Phil had always been known to do. His dick was digging into Dan’s stomach again, and his knees were bony against Dan’s. His chin was digging uncomfortably against the top of Dan’s head, but he didn’t care.

He didn’t care because it was Phil.

Soothing fingers pet along the tops of Dan’s shoulders, but otherwise neither male moved as Dan shuddered and sobbed against Phil’s chest.

He just wanted to feel _accepted_ and he knew sex wasn’t the answer, but he wanted it. God, did he want it. He wanted the reminder, the feel of Phil inside of him long after he left. He wanted something more concrete than the bruises Phil left behind that Dan often dug his fingers into just to feel the sting and the reminder that Phil had been there.

He wanted _everything_.

Finally, Phil began to shift against Dan, his hand reaching between them to lift Dan’s chin to face him, his eyes soft and understanding and so _blue_. Dan shuddered and closed his own eyes in reaction, only for Phil to shake his chin until Dan opened them again.

His eyes were searching, calculated, unsure. Dan did everything in his power to make it clear that _he_ was sure.

Eventually, Phil seemed to find what he was looking for, and after another moment, he nodded to himself, and let Dan go.

“On your stomach,” Phil insisted, that familiar husky lilt back in his voice. His eyes had dilated all over again, and he was breathing heavy, his cock twitching under Dan. Excitement tore through him like no other, and he moved before Phil could change his mind, swiping a hand against his face to rid himself of the rest of his tears, embarrassed by his sudden, strange emotional outburst.

As quick as he was able, Dan was laying with his bum pressed up in the air, and his face turned on the pillow so he could still breathe without the danger of suffocating. His nerves were on fire, and he was so, so ready to finally get what he wanted, when Phil lowered his body over Dan’s, chest to Dan’s back, and pressed his face into Dan’s neck.

“We’re doing this my way,” he whispered, voice gentle and kind. “We’re taking this slow, and we’re doing this my way. Do you understand?” he asked, voice growing harder and harder with each growing word, but Dan didn’t mind.

His chest had grown tight with desire, and he whispered back a soft, “Please,” that seemed to echo in the space between them.

Phil grunted out a muffled moan and pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck.

“Legs together,” he demanded, pulling away from Dan and climbing mostly off of him.

Dan’s brow furrowed, and he tried to turn and glance at Phil, but it was difficult from his position. When he did manage to catch his eye, Phil looked serious and not in the least bit ready to change his mind.

When Dan didn’t move, he said again, “Legs. Together. I mean it, Dan. We do this my way. I promise I’m going to make this worth your while.”

Unwilling to push Phil anymore than he already had, and willing to trust him above all else, Dan did as Phil said and pressed his legs together. Phil hummed his approval, and he caressed a hand up the back of Dan’s thigh in reward. Then, he dipped a finger between Dan’s thighs, and he pushed lightly.

“Don’t let me in. Hold your thighs together,” Phil whispered.

Confused, Dan did as Phil said, and shuddered as he realized that the feeling of Phil’s fingers forcefully pushing between his thighs was… strangely an arousing one. Slowly, Phil pushed in, and, when his finger seemed to reach as far as it could, he slowly pulled it back out, only to repeat the movement over and over again. The strange new sensation made Dan’s body shake, and he closed his eyes as he let out a short moan. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, but it was the idea of what Phil was simulating that turned Dan on more than anything.

That’s when he realized what Phil intended to do.

Before Dan could so much as protest or start crying in frustration and need all over again, Phil was climbing back over his body and pressing his cock against the seam of Dan’s legs. His chest pressed to Dan’s back, and his face pushed into the crook of Dan’s neck, breath hot against the skin of his jaw.

“I don’t want to rush into proper sex with you,” Phil explained, “I want it to be perfect, and planned, and careful. But I understand what you’re asking me for, and I’m going to give it to you.”

Dan’s head was spinning. His body was hyper aware of everywhere Phil was touching, dick pulsing with need and desire. He’d pushed himself long past the point of how long he usually took to get himself off, let alone with Phil’s help, and his mind was starting to wander. Still, he was frustrated, and trying to make sense of Phil’s words. If Phil understood what he needed, why wasn’t he giving it to him?

Phil’s head pulled back, and his lips pressed to his ear.

“Let me introduce you to the wonders of intercrural,” he explained, and then, without further ado, his cock was driving forward between Dan’s trembling thighs, and Phil was moaning so loudly against the shell of Dan’s ear that Dan actually gasped in surprise and clenched his entire body tighter.

That seemed to simulate the feeling of fucking perfectly, something Dan only recognized on a nearly unconscious level. His body shuddered as Phil’s hips started to roll, bucking back and forth between Dan’s thighs, his body holding Dan still. There was just something about the push and pull of his cock between them that made Dan groan in pleasure, and his head swim with the feeling of _acceptance_. It was such a silly thing, a strange connection that even Dan recognized did not make full sense, and yet, as Phil’s hands gripped Dan’s hips, as if he were using him for his own satisfaction, fucking deep inside of him and leaving his mark, Dan felt nearly _whole_.

Dan’s cock rubbed against the bed sheets below him. The friction was hot and tense and uncomfortable all at once, and yet so fucking good. Phil was moving faster and faster, chasing an orgasm Dan suddenly knew _he_ was giving his boyfriend, and he tightened his thighs as tight as he could. Phil gasped, and his head fell forward until he was biting a mark into Dan’s shoulder, but Dan didn’t care.

His mind was on cloud nine, and he was shuddering with every pump of Phil’s hips, He could only imagine was Phil was feeling, remembering the way it had felt to fuck his ex girlfriend back when they’d been together, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head with the idea of being one with Phil. His heart was rushing fast inside his chest, making him nearly light heated with the way his breathing had gone unsteady. He wanted nothing more than to reach between his legs and jerk himself off, but he couldn’t.

That, alone, was enough to nearly send him over the edge.

The idea of being at Phil’s mercy while he fucked Dan’s thighs and denied him simple pleasure… he groaned against the bed sheets, found his hands grasping the sheets, and rocked his back upwards until he was rubbing up against Phil’s stomach.

Phil groaned above him.

“That’s it, Dan. Take my cock. Let me fuck you so hard you see _stars_ ,” he growled, and Dan did.

Dan saw stars.

His orgasm ripped through him even before Phil’s ripped through him. He felt something tightened in his stomach, and then unravel so suddenly it felt like he’d been punched. His cock throbbed, irritated, frustrated, nearly untouched as it rubbed against the sheets below. It spurted as it came, jerked, and throbbed further more, Dan moaning long and low while his thighs unclenched and Phil fucked him faster, harder, more tender still, hands tight against Dan’s skin until, until…

Phil collapsed against Dan’s back with a drawn out moan, and he pressed soft, insistent kisses along the length of his exposed neck, whispering reverent “I love you’s” over and over and over again, hands soothing now that he’d come too.

All Dan could think was that he felt not only sated, but pleased, and he rolled over with a short little hum until he’d curled himself into Phil’s chest, uncaring for the cum on the sheets, and pushed Phil into the perfect position on his back.

They were sweaty, and sticky, and gross in every way, but Dan didn’t care, because Phil was _his_.


End file.
